Lose control
by Zikka-chan
Summary: NOT related to Mystere Du Le Kooza, just a RISKY one-shot at a pairing...  Moha-Samedi always wondered...what if he could lose control? Inspired from Saestro's Cirque Ipod shuffle, WARNING Trickster/Moha-Samedi Solstrom Mergence


Mystere Du Le Kooza: LOSE CONTROL

*NOT connected to my Mystere Du Le Kooza Haunted piece! Any events that have transpired in THAT story are not connected to this one! This is just a one-shot at some 'serious' Trickster/Moha-Samedi. …Yeah, I'm turning evil here…all elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil. Warning: rated T for seduction and Solstrom mergence.

Moha-Samedi let out an exhausted groan as he allowed himself to collapse on his bed. What a day it had been! In addition to rehearsals, Brian and Francois had teamed up to steal Bebe's snail, Alice, leading to him, Red bird and the lizards chasing them ALL AROUND the theater, during which Brian had tricked them into falling into Deus Ex Machina, locked them in a box, attacked them with a chainsaw and even tried to get them into dancing a musical number!

To say the least, the pink-hatted narrator was completely worn out.

Suddenly, there was a 'tsk-tsk' from a lone corner of the room. "My-my…seems someone's had their fill of 'adoring fans.'"

Moha-Samedi sighed as he turned towards his friend, Kooza's own trickster, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"What can I say? YOU'RE a hard vanishing act to follow!" Moha grunted as he tried to fight his protesting, aching muscles to sit up. Not being able to summon the strength, he simply fell back upon the bed as he stared at the calm Trickster, chuckling as he bookmarked his place.

"Y'know, if it weren't for you to entertain me every time I visited, I probably wouldn't come to visit you at all!" Trickster chuckled, putting the book down.

"Actually, I've always wanted to ask you…WHY and HOW are you even able to visit my domain?"

"Well, the HOW part is a story for another time, but if you must know the why, I've always had a fascination with mysteries and life…this place most certainly offers that! Also, you and I have become such good friends! It really is refreshing to talk to someone outside my realm!" Trickster smiled at him, showing those sparkling white teeth that would make any woman faint.

Moha smiled, "well, you have also given me friendship, so I suppose we're even! So…yes, it's been such an exhausting day…"

As Moha went on about how out-of-control his routine had gotten, Trickster zoned out, observing the man before him. Being such a ladies man at most, no one would have ever thought to suspect that Trickster admired both woman and man. As he observed the man in pink as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his aching muscles…Trickster wanted to be those hands, rubbing aches and sores out of his body…it had been such a long time since he'd been with a man, and he knew it had been almost a full millennium since Moha had been with a woman…maybe he could introduce the conceited ringmaster of ceremonies to something new…

"You seem very tense," Trickster commented out of the blue, catching the Narrator mid-sentence. He blinked a couple of times before realizing what the Trickster had said. "Well, uh, yes…I've been pretty much been running around all day…nearly breaking my back and get crammed into small spaces…"

"Perhaps I could help with that? Many of my own…artists," Trickster was very careful not to mention the beings of his world as creations, "usually get aches and pains, and over the years I've become quite talented in massage therapy."

Moha rubbed his aching arms uncomfortably, "I-I'm not sure, I'm a little uncomfortable about…"

"Don't worry, no one's around, and I promise it won't hurt."

Moha felt uneasy…but even more so with the aches and pains in his back…besides, Trickster was his friend, and no one was around, who was there to embarrass him or impress?

"Al-alright…" Trickster smiled at Moha's response. "Wonderful! Now, lay on your stomach and I'll begin!"

Moha slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, resting on his elbows. Trickster sighed, pushing on his back with the tips of his fingers, "ALL the way on your stomach…"

Moha sighed, spreading his elbows out and resting on his stomach, staring at the side wall.

Trickster smiled as his hands began softly running up and down his back, slowly rubbing the tension away. Moha felt his body relax as warmth and comfort rubbed the ache out of him…this was so relaxing…he could have just fallen asleep…

After a short while, however, Moha was snapped back into reality when something light and wet pressed itself against his neck…something that WASN'T a hand…

The Narrator immediately whipped around to see Trickster staring into his eyes, sparkling sapphires seemed to mesmerize the Man in Pink, who just barely uttered the words "Wh—what are you-?"

"Sh," Trickster softly whispered as he rubbed the ringmaster's trembling arms, planting soft kisses against his cheek. "You wanted the pain to go away, right? Nothing's more relaxing than this."

Moha tried to pry himself away, but the Trickster had already wrapped his arms securely around his waist and back, blocking off escape. "B-but I'm-I-I like wo-woman…"

Trickster smiled, "I know, but why let that get in the way, hm? You've had a long day, and every woman in this place is…well, not available, shall we say?" The Trickster's chuckle was dark, yet strangely alluring…like a sly fox in a peaceful clearing, or a panther by a calm lake…

Trickster slowly lowered himself so his body was straddling the Emcee's stomach, whom at this point looked confused yet pleasantly terrified as Trickster whispered:

"I'm here as your fantasy for the night…my handsome Narrator."

Moha gulped, his throat had suddenly gone dry, he'd lost control the moment he'd…he thought Trickster was his friend!

Friendship…what a false truth THAT had proven to be in the past! Moha-Samedi remembered when that clown-usher, Brian Le Petit had come into the theater, Moha had thought they could be friends too…until Brian used a toy buzzer on their very first handshake…

Oh, what easy prey the Narrator had been, now in the clutches of this-this TRICKSTER! No wonder he was named such!

Trickster smiled at the tide of emotional memories swirling about the Narrator's panicking mind, struggling to think out the situation…but Trickster wouldn't give him the chance. He'd waited such a long time for an opportunity like this, to find someone of his same, respectful rank whom he could work his romantic charms on, someone different…someone unique…someone like this Narrator who was supposed to but had no control over his realm. Oh, what blissful relief Trickster could offer this handsome, conceited soul…the offer to just let go of his fears.

He raised himself off the Ringmaster's body, prompting him to give Trickster a confused look. Trickster sighed as he simply sat next to the ringmaster, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Trickster whispered quietly.

Moha-Samedi was even more confused, "What do you know?"

"I know what it's like…to have to be a role-model for others. To have to keep the status quo and make yourself seem authoritive at the same time. Yet, you don't have to now…we're alone, anything you want behind these walls, no one has to know…however, if you just want to hold it in, retain any feelings…any emotions…" Trickster's hand softly stroked the trembling Narrator's cheek, "any desires you have, locked up inside to the point of insanity, then I'll go."

As Trickster raised himself off the bed, Moha suddenly felt a pang in his chest; Trickster WAS his friend still, not trying to take advantage like he thought…he was trying to save him! Maybe…just maybe…

"Wait!" Moha's cry stopped Trickster in his steps, the narrator did not notice the smile that had crept onto the Trickster's sly face…

"I-" Moha tried to gather himself to state his request, "I've…never been with a man…but I haven't been with a woman in…but I-I mean…I've never really gone far enough to know what it's like…to just let go of myself, to give myself to someone without any ties or structure at all." Moha took a deep, shaky breath, "would-could, you show me? I know this is awkward, especially for me, but…we can do it your way, just, show me how?"

Trickster smiled, arms folded across his chest. He was amused that the narrator had to ramble on in order to explain himself. "Show you WHAT per say?"

Moha took a deep, shaky, nervous breath; "Show me…how to lose control."

Trickster smile grew as he unfolded his arms, taking one of Moha's hands in his own, softly intertwining their fingers together. Moha felt like pulling his arm away…but he didn't want to. Two sides of himself were fighting now, his usual, more knowledgeable self-had found an inward enemy…his emotions and desires wanted him to give in…

Seeing the mixed emotions upon the Narrator's face, Trickster slowly raised a hand to his cheek and whispered softly, "don't think…FEEL."

With that, Moha closed his eyes as he felt Trickster's hand-the one NOT holding and caressing his own-make its way from his cheek down his neck, across his chest…slowly, Trickster wrapped an arm around the emcee's waist to pull them closer together, chests touching, hearts beating against each other…Moha felt the Trickster's warm breath spill across his face;

"Let go…give in to me," then Trickster pulled the man in Pink into what may have even been his first kiss in years…

Moha felt his voice defy him as he allowed a moan to escape his lips into the Trickster's mouth, prompting him to bring their bodies closer together. Trickster's arms wrapped around him as he walked the narrator backwards towards the bed…Moha felt the Trickster lower his back onto the sheets, arms still wrapped around him, his hot lips still upon his mouth…Moha had forgotten these sensations, these feelings…he wasn't even certain if he had ever felt like this before…

Yet suddenly, he no longer cared. He couldn't think any more…Trickster was the one in control now.

Trickster loved feeling this being give into his will…seeing someone who was so desperate for authority become his secret lover…it was euphoric.

As Trickster pulled his mouth away, he began to caress the emcee's arms, raising them above his head and capturing his lips once more. Soon, Trickster's hands were undoing the bow tie and shirt and running his hands across the ringmaster's bare chest.

Moha averted his eyes, blocking his vision with an arm…he didn't need to see to feel the warm sensation rippling through him from Trickster's hands…how their bodies seemed to be moving in rhythm with each other's movements…he was officially lost in a sea of pleasure and dark desire that he had been trying to avoid for so long…

Trickster grinned as HIS narrator struggled with these new, overpowering sensations. Boldly, he moved his lips back up the emcee's torso, moving his arms away from his face as he kissed his neck, then gazed into those warm, brown eyes of the Man in Pink, longing to know just how far this forbidden game would go…as if begging for more, Moha released his wrists from Trickster's grasp, bringing his hands to the Trickster's face to capture his lips in another kiss…THIS was what Trickster wanted, as he managed to part the narrator's lips and delve his tongue into his mouth, drawing another moan from the emcee.

Feeling ready to step up the heat, Trickster completely removed the shirt from the emcee's body, throwing it to the floor. With a snap of his fingers, the Trickster's shirt and jacket also disappeared, leaving them both shirtless and exposed to each other. Trickster wrapped an arm around the ringmaster's chest as he continued to crush their lips together, feeling a glowing energy build in his hands…

Moha felt Trickster's lips leave his, and found himself gazing into those haunting, icy blue eyes that seemed to spark with electricity and lure him into a trance as Trickster whispered…

"You're mine…"

Suddenly, a huge wave of warmth and pleasure shot up his spine and spread through his body like a tidal wave, causing Moha's body to arch as he immediately bit down on his arm to stop himself from crying out.

"Don't…it pleases me to hear your cries," Trickster whispered as he took Moha's arm from his trembling, heavily breathing mouth. Trickster kissed the bite mark where Moha had bitten himself, and after kissing the palm of his hand, pressed his Narrator's hand against his torso, "Touch me…make me moan to."

Moha-Samedi obeyed the Trickster's request, feeling the bare chest of another man was strange…but the way Trickster moaned at his touch, sent a ripple through him…a strange, electric feel of power building within him, a power that demanded desire and lust…

The feeling made its way into his hands, still rubbing the Trickster's torso…he didn't even need to think about it as he pressed his now glowing hands against the Trickster's skin, sending the waves coursing through him…

Trickster hissed in pleasure as the energy of pleasure rippled through him. He instantly dove his head down to capture the narrator's lips and send his own energy through the Narrator's body. Samedi stretched his limbs, moaning as he welcomed the feeling, no longer afraid as he rubbed his own energy into the Trickster…

Soon the two were moving in rhythm with each other, hands rubbing against their chests, sending ecstasy soaring through their bodies…Trickster continued to kiss Moha as he moaned into Trickster's mouth, the movements were getting faster, something was coming, something was…never had he wanted to lose himself in something unknown and unpredictable as he did now…

Whatever it was, the feeling EXPLODED inside of them, the glow from both their hands became whirlpools of light that surrounded them, settling into their bodies…Moha felt as if Trickster were now surrounding him, inside of him, melting into his mind, soul and body…

Finally, the feeling faded, and he was back in the Trickster's arms, who was cradling him in his arms and kissing his neck. Moha allowed him to continue holding him, feeling their hearts beating in unison…

Trickster looked into the exhausted Narrator's eyes and smiled to see there was not anger, shock or sadness. Maybe a bit of exhaustion, but no negative emotions as far as he was aware…

"Well…didn't I say it would be worth some sacrifice to experience something new?" Trickster asked his now bonded Ringmaster. Moha-Samedi wasn't certain how to answer at first…he was still exhausted, but he now realized that sometimes, words just weren't enough. He leaned forward and allowed Trickster to kiss his lips, softly, a few last times before whispering;

"Yes…it's nice to lose control…"

*This was loosely based off Evanescence's 'Lose Control,' if you want to look the song up. Now, if you'll excuse me… (Runs away from a mob of angry trickster and Moha-Samedi fangirls).


End file.
